Sorry Under the Fallen Snow
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: My First ShikaTema fic... A New Version of My fic 'Kata maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju', Korean characters inserted... Soundtrack Jang Geun Seuk - What Should I Do, Special for karinuuzumaki... Don't like? Don't Read!


**Annyeonghaseyo all! [Semangat koreanya muncul deh]**

**Yap... Ini fic ShikaTema pertama Rakha alias Hirata nih...**

**Buat karinuuzumaki, maaf ya kalo selama ini Hirata ga ngepublish fic lagi... Tapi ini special buat karin-nee kok...**

**Jadi rindu lagu korea ama He Is Beautiful nih... Jadi saya buat fic yang soundtrack nya ini deh... Tapi bukan berarti ngebash HB ya... Hanya soundtracknya saja... Cos, aku nambahin Kim Hyun Joong sbg orang ketiganya... dan hanya Go Mi Nyu yang dr HB... hihihi [Kenapa ga pake Tae Kyung aja ya]**

**O iya... maaf karin-nee kalo aq sempat bilang mesti nunggu setahun baru ngepublish... hihihi [dosa deh karena udah bohong]**

**Oke deh... Happy reading ya

* * *

**

Summary : Shikamaru yang kebingungan mencari kekasihnya malah menemukan yang dicarinya bersama pria lain. Siapakah dia

Sorry Under the Fallen Snow

Temari POV

"Hyun Joong?"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tawarnya.

'Bagaimana ya?' batinku bingung. Hyun Joong pun menatapku dengan tatapan sudahlah - katakan - iya - saja - kenapa - sih.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah. Aku mau. Tapi-" ucapanku terpotong saat Hyun Joong memegang menarik tanganku erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat! Aku sudah tak sabar!" teriaknya sambil menarik tanganku semakin erat.

Ini pertama kalinya Hyun Joong begitu semangat.

* * *

Aku dan Hyun Joong pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sangat indah. Beratus-ratus lembaran bunga sakura berguguran menandakan mulai berakhirnya musim gugur. Ya. Musim gugur akan berganti dengan musim salju esok hari. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dinginnya Nagoya. Sebelum musim dingin saja sudah dingin. Bagaimana jika ditambah musim dingin ya? Lupakanlah.

Baiklah. Saat ini Hyun Joong masih dalam keadaan senyum seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya, aku merasa kalau senyum yang dibuat bukan senyum seringai seperti biasa. Namun senyum tulusnya yang dia keluarkan. Dan yang tak kusadari, Hyun Joong menatapku dengan serius.

"Temari-nee, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku mengatakan ini. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Ya paling tidak aku bisa mengatakannya walau kau mungkin tak menerimanya." sejenak aku bingung dengan perkataannya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa memahami perkataannya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Seseorang dengan troublesome words-nya

"Aku... mencintaimu Temari-nee." itulah yang dia katakan. Sejenak aku cukup kaget dengan yang dia katakan. Sampai kapan dia akan terus mengejarku untuk mendapatkan cintaku? Padahal dia tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya. Dialah Nara Shikamaru yang sudah memberikan hatinya untukku. Tapi akankah aku melupakan Shikamaru dan kembali bersama Hyun Joong? Cinta pertamaku dan juga sekaligus orang asing ini?

"A-aku tak tahu..." sejenak aku terdiam. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Hyun Joong terluka lagi tuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi aku putuskan, "Baiklah aku menerimamu Hyun Joong." ucapku mantap.

"Terima kasih Temari-nee. Ya. Aku akan menemanimu walau tak selamanya aku ada disisimu." balasnya padaku. "Sebentar lagi salju turun. Aku pulang dulu. Daah!" dia pun melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sejenak aku bisa melihat dia menatapku sedih karena pembicaraanku dengan Hyun Joong tadi.

'Maafkan aku Shika.'

* * *

3 days later

Aku disini. Di tengah turunnya salju. Menunggu seseorang dengan mata troublesome words-nya. Kekasihku, Shikamaru menyuruhku menunggu disini. Duduk di bangku kenanganku bersama The Unknown Person kala itu. Aku pun mengenang semua kenangan indah bersama Hyun Joong. Di saat kita hampir... berciuman. Ya. Hampir saja jika Hyun Joong tak pergi meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung.

"Menunggu lama ya Tema-chan?" suara Shikamaru pun membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia masih menahan perasaan sedihnya. Tak perlu kujelaskan dengan beberapa deret kata-kata yang berarti. Tak perlu divisualisasikan dengan penglihatan yang tak perlu. Cukup dipahami dengan hati saja sudah terasa betapa sakit hatinya Shikamaru ketika dia melihatku bersama Hyun Joong.

"Ah tidak Shika." balasku tenang. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tahu kalau ada perasaan khawatir di balik tenangku ini. Dia pun duduk di sebelahku. Menatap kepingan-kepingan salju yang turun dari langit malam ini. Membuatku meringis kedinginan. Walau sudah kututup erat dengan jaketku, tapi tubuhku masih terasa dingin. Tapi kehangatan terasa saat Shikamaru menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya yang dia pakai. "Arigatou." itulah yang kukatakan.

"Tema-chan, apa iya kau benar-benar menerima Hyun Joong?" tanya Shikamaru padaku.

"Apa benar, kau tak ingin membuatnya terluka dan terus mengejarmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena setiap kali dia bertanya itu padaku, pertahananku bisa tertembus. Terasa sekali.

Mataku panas.

"Tema-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihatku terdiam. Aku masih tak bicara.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi Tema-chan?" tangannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh bahuku mulai beringsut melepasnya. Aku pun semakin diam tak bicara.

'Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tak ingin lepas darinya!' aku pun berteriak lantang di hatiku.

"Tidak mungkin Shika. Tak ada yang bisa menyamakan cintamu itu untukku." kataku sambil memegang tangannya erat.

"Lagipula aku tak mungkin membenci dirimu yang-" ucapanku terpotong saat dia mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba sambil memelukku erat. Aku pun seakan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang terasa sedih ini. Dan aku pun mengerti...

Dia tak ingin kehilanganku.

End of Temari POV

* * *

Normal POV

Hangeoleum mankeum geudael bonaemyeon nunmulina

Hangeoleum mankeum geudaega gamyeon deo nunmuli heulleo wa

**When I let you go one step further, my eyes overflow with tears**

**When you walk away one step further, more tears are falling**

Turunnya salju semakin membuat suasana menjadi memilukan. Apalagi di saat Shikamaru tengah berciuman dengan Temari, secara tak sengaja air mata keduanya menetes. Pertahanan mereka seolah benar-benar rapuh. Mereka tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Shikamaru, dia menangis karena tak kuasa membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja. Kalau Temari, dia menangis karena merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi saat akhir musim gugur 3 hari yang lalu.

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Apalagi sekarang kesedihan mereka dilihat oleh sahabatnya, Go Mi Nyu yang saat ini melihat mereka dari tiang yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk bersembunyi. Melihat mereka bersedih, tentunya dirasakan olehnya juga. Bahkan Mi Nyu selalu berharap kalau mereka berdua akan selalu bahagia. Tapi nyatanya mereka bersedih. Sungguh sulit dibayangkan hanya dengan pikiran logis atau dengan analisa saja.

Sungguh hanya itu yang diharapkan oleh Mi Nyu.

Dan sungguh Shikamaru mencintai gadis didepannya ini.

"M...h...Shi-Shika..." rintihan sang gadis membuat Shikamaru terpaksa melepas ciumannya. Padahal Temari sendiri ingin lebih lama seperti tadi.

Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya saja.

Soneul bbeodeodo sonnaemileodo daheulsu eopneun goseuro

Geudae ganeunde japji motago nan ulgoman itjyo

**As you move away to a place where I can't reach you, even if I reach out my hand**

**I can't catch you, I can only cry**

"Ma-maaf Tema-chan..." kata Shikamaru mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tak apa Shika..." balasnya dengan keadaan masih menangis. Langsung saja Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh Temari erat.

"Maafkan aku Shika... Aku sudah membuatmu sedih... Semua gara-gara aku..." ucapnya.

"Lebih baik kau putuskan saja aku... Menurutku itulah yang pantas terjadi padaku... Ditinggal olehmu yang sudah kukhianati... Tolonglah Shika... Please leave me forever..." lanjutnya. Perkataannya membuat Shikamaru geram setengah mati. Namun tergantikan dengan perasaan sedih mengingat gadis dihadapannya yang lagi begini.

"Tidak mungkin Tema-chan. Tak akan pernah kutinggalkan dirimu. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu."

"Dan lagi, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membentakmu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya. Memang tak pantas bagiku untuk melakukannya." ucap Shikamaru dengan maksud menenangkan Temari. Sejenak mereka berdekatan kembali dan kembali berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya.

"I can't live without you Tema-chan..." rintihnya. Shikamaru pun melepas ciuman yang hanya sebentar itu dan langsung pergi. Tangan Temari yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru entah mengapa dilepasnya begitu saja.

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo geudaega ddeonaganeyo

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo naldugo ddeonaganeyo

Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo mongnoa bulleobojiman

Geudaen deutji motaeyo gaseumeuroman woechigo isseuni

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving**

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me**

**I love you, I love you, I cry out to you**

**But you can't hear me, because I am only shouting in my heart**

Dengan cepat sosok itu pergi. Meninggalkan Temari yang menangis terisak karena dirinya sendiri.

Dia takut jika permintaannya benar-benar dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

* * *

"Cepatlah! Nanti kau malah tak bisa pergi nanti!" omel Hikari yang tak lain ibunya Shikamaru.

"Iya-iya sebentar!" kesal Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya. Hari ini, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian ke Hokkaido. Dia akan tinggal di sana selama 5 tahun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru keberatan dengan keputusannya ini, tapi Hikari dan Shikaku selalu memaksa Shikamaru untuk menggunakan keputusan yang dianggapnya sulit ini. Ya. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru hanya bisa menurut. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu alasan kenapa dia keberatan dengan keputusannya untuk pergi ke Hokkaido.

Dia ingin bersama Temari untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Shikamaru semangat sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Namun tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Hikari.

"Jangan lupa selalu ingat kami berdua." ujar Hikari pada anaknya sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan mata yang mulai berkaca. Dia terlihat sedih sekali. Dengan senang hati Shikamaru langsung memeluk ibunya walau sepertinya itu tak perlu. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tangis Hikari pun membuncah.

"Jangan sedih. Aku pasti akan selalu ingat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kok." ujar Shikamaru yang sepertinya juga dengan mata berkaca. Untuk pertama kalinya sungguh dia tak ingin meninggalkan orang tuanya. Tapi ya begitulah. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan mereka.

Untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama mereka berpelukan, Shikamaru memberikan kecupan di pipi ibunya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. "Hati-hatilah Shikamaru." ucap Shikaku.

"Iya Tou-chan..." itulah kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari Shikamaru dan langsung berjalan kaki kembali. Merasa sedih melihat anaknya pergi, Hikari langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shikaku. Langsung saja Shikaku mengelus lembut rambut istrinya itu.

"Shikaku, bagaimana jika Shikamaru terjadi apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir..." ucap Hikari.

"Tenanglah. Shikamaru kan sudah besar. Kita tak perlu khawatir terhadapnya Hikari." jawab Shikaku sambil mencium kepala Hikari dan membawa istrinya kembali ke kamar.

* * *

Haruonjongil jiwobojiman ddo ddeoolla

Haruonjongil ibyeolhajiman ddo dasi ddeoolla

**All day long I try to forget you, but I think of you again**

**All day long I try to say goodbye, but I think of you**

'Apa ini keputusan yang harus ku ambil?' Shikamaru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sampai ia bertemu seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata dia Mi Nyu. Sahabatnya.

"Shika-kun mau ke mana?"

"Aku putuskan pergi sendirian ke Hokkaido. Aku ingin melanjutkan studi-ku di sana." sejenak dia cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru barusan. Namun perasaan kagetnya berubah menjadi perasaan sedih karena itu berarti, perasaannya yang Mi Nyu pendam selama ini takkan pernah bisa terbalas oleh Shikamaru. Sang pujaan hatinya.

"Apa kau a-akan me-melupakanku Shi-Shika-kun...?" tanya Mi Nyu. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Tapi tak bisa. Air matanya sudah keburu jatuh. Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung refleks menghapus air matanya dari pipinya yang basah dan dari Black Pearl eyes-nya.

Soneul bbeodado sonnaemileodo aneulsu eopneun goseuro

Geudaen gatjiman chatji motago nan ulgoman itjyo

**Although you went to a place where I can't hold you, even if my hand reaches out for you**

**I can't find you, I can only cry**

"Takkan. Takkan pernah aku bisa melupakanmu Mi Nyu. Kaulah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki." ujarnya dengan maksud menenangkan gadis di depannya ini. "Aku akan selalu ingat kamu Mi Nyu." ujarnya lagi dan sekalian saja Shikamaru langsung memeluk Mi Nyu. Dan kini Shikamaru tahu kalau Mi Nyu belum siap kehilangan sahabatnya, cintanya, pujaannya, Shika-nya.

"Kau janji Shika-kun?" tanya Mi Nyu yang masih sesenggukan karena tangis.

"Iya. Aku janji."

* * *

Temari POV

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo geudaega ddeonaganeyo

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo naldugo ddeonaganeyo

Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo mongnoa bulleobojiman

Geudaen deutji motaeyo gaseumeuroman woechigo isseuni

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving**

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me**

**I love you, I love you, I cry out to you**

**But you can't hear me, because I am only shouting in my heart**

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Mi Nyu. Apa karena aku meninggalkan Shikamaru? Hingga Mi Nyu yang melihatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kenapa Temari! Kenapa kau lebih memilih Hyun Joong ketimbang Shika-kun! Bukankah dia kekasihmu Temari! Tapi kenapa! Kenapa kau melakukannya!" gertak Mi Nyu.

"I...Itu..." sedikit menggantung. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukai Shika! Sekarang sudah kulepaskan dia untukmu! Kau benar-benar tak mengerti Mi Nyu!"

"Kaulah yang tak mengerti Temari! Untuk apa kau memilih Hyun Joong! Asal kau tahu, aku sekarang adalah kekasihnya! Dan gara-gara kamu, Shika-kun pergi!"

Terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu 'pergi'?"

"Shika-kun akan pergi ke Hokkaido sendirian selama 5 tahun! Dan kau malah menyakitinya sebelum dia pergi hari ini juga!" aku tak percaya. Benarkah Shikamaru akan pergi? Selama 5 tahun! Tak bisa dipercaya!

Dan seketika itu pula air mataku jatuh.

"Kumohon Temari... Kejarlah selagi sempat..."

* * *

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo nan ojik geudaebbuninde

**What should I do? What should I do? I only have you**

Aku terus berlari mengejar Shikamaru di Nagoya International Airport. Terus berlari hingga bertemu dengannya yang kucari.

Tapi masih belum ketemu juga.

"Shikamaru!" aku terus meneriakkan namanya. Berharap dia bisa mendengarku. Kucari Shikamaru di tengah kerumunan. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku menuntun ke arah lain. Dan...

Terlihat Shikamaru di depanku.

"Shika!" aku pun menyerukan namanya dan langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Tema-chan..." gumamnya. Shikamaru terkejut saat dia melihatku mengejarnya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi...

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo geudaega ddeonaganeyo

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving**

Kupeluk dia. Erat.

Aku tak ingin,

Aku tak ingin melepasnya.

Shikamaru pun juga tak ragu lagi membalas pelukanku.

Hangat

Penuh cinta.

Dan sedih tentunya.

Eoddeokajyo eoddeokajyo naldugo ddeonaganeyo

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me**

"Shika... Maafkan aku..." rintihku dalam pelukannya. Membuat Shikamaru semakin mendekapku erat.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf Tema-chan." Shikamaru pun menyangkal. "Karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dulu padamu." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa. Memang aku yang salah. Aku tak tahu kalau keadaannya bisa begini. Maafkan aku Shika..." balasku padanya. Shikamaru pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajahku.

"Tapi aku..." sedikit menggantung. "Aku tak bisa diam lagi disini. Aku benar-benar harus pergi Tema-chan." ucapnya. Air mataku kembali menetes.

"Jangan pergi Shika! Berikan aku kesempatan lagi agar bisa mencintaimu lagi Shika! Tolonglah Shika... Ini permintaanku..." mohonku.

Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo mongnoa bulleobojiman

Geudaen deutji motaeyo gaseumeuroman woechigo isseuni

**I love you, I love you, I cry out to you**

**But you can't hear me because I am only shouting in my heart**

"Atau kau sudah membenciku lagi?" tanyaku padanya. Membuat Shikamaru menatapku tajam.

"Aku memang membencimu. Tapi..." dia langsung terdiam. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mendekatiku dan mulai melumat dan mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. "Aku tak bisa... aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membencimu Tema-chan..." ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Tak apa...Kalau kau memang membenciku...hah...tinggalkanlah aku...a-aahh..." kataku bercampur desahan meluncur saja lewat bibirku yang terkunci olehnya. Lama-kelamaan ada yang aneh dari ciuman ini. Jadi terasa lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya. Kukepalkan tanganku sekeras mungkin. Tapi tetap tak bisa menahan desahan yang lewat begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Shika...lepaskan...nnnnnuuhhh..." rintihku lagi dan seketika itu pula dia melepaskan ciuman itu yang sudah terjadi selama 5 menit itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi bernafsu seperti itu?" kesalku padanya sambil memasang wajah cemberurt padanya. Membuat Shikamaru langsung tertawa geli melihatku seperti ini.

"Itu balasan setelah kau mengkhianatiku." ujarnya sambil senyum sinis. "Bercanda Tema-chan. Jangan cemberut begitu." ujarnya lagi. Membuatku menunjukkan senyumku padanya.

"Sepertinya aku takkan pergi dari sini. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Apalagi kekasihku sendiri melarangku pergi." ucapnya. Membuat wajahku seketika memerah. Tak lama kemudian dia memegang erat tanganku dan kembali saling berpandangan.

"Tema-chan, boleh ya? Sekali ini saja." pintanya. Aku pun tertawa kecil dan aku pun mengangguk. Langsung saja dia kembali melumati bibirku sambil memelukku. Namun penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Shika...n-nnhh..." rintihku lagi.

"Takkan." balasnya pelan. "Aishiteru Tema-chan..."

"Aishiteru Shika..."

The End

* * *

**Yap... akhirnya selesai juga nih fic...**

**Oke... Hirata udah bikin fic ' Kata maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju' versi ShikaTema nih... saya harap anda puas bacanya... hihihi**

**Tks ya buat Jang Geun Seuk, karinuuzumaki, ANJELL, adeknya Go Mi Nam, 'n lainnya yang udah dukung saya**

**Alright... Mind To Review?  
**


End file.
